From A Distance, You'll Be Killed
by TotallyStoned3
Summary: Her next big mission was to rid the world of that forsaken boy and his friends. After comforting him at a friend's funeral, she'd easily locked on her target. But as time progress, she found herself falling for him. Will she kill him or love him instead.
1. Episode 1: Assassinations and Funerals

SHIOUchan99: Hey, this is Shirou-chan and I'm starting a new story. This one was inspired by another fic that you should read too. This one takes place in modern New York in Brooklyn and centers around a trashy, ghetto apartment building and other places.

Characters: Each character belongs to a specific group. These groups are important throughout the whole story because there is this huge conflict between them. Well, two anyways.

Kurosaki Cooperation( Kuro Assassins):

President: Isshin Kurosaki

Vice President(Heir): Ichigo Kurosaki

Medical Captain: Orihime Inoue

Medical President: Yuzu Kurosaki

Assassin Fire: Karin Kurosaki

--

Gotei 13 Agency(Shini Assassins):

President: Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamato

Vice President(Heir): Juushirou Ukitake

Medical Captain: Isane Kotetsu

Medical President: Retsu Unohana

Assassin Fire: Soi Fon

--

Drug Addicts:

President: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

Vice President: Ulquiorra Schiffer

--

Store Owners:

Urahara Shop: Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin

Flower Shop: Sosuke Aizen,Momo Hinamori

Ran Fitness Center: Toushirou Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto

There are more characters to come but, I just wanted to get the majors down since they will count more times throughout the story.

This is kinda like a show so there will be a opening theme, recap moment, episode title, and a closing theme. You will be able to choose any opening and closing theme throughout the seasons except for season 1. Alright, to the disclaimer

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Feet scurried across the well polished wooded floor. It past by many room numbers in the shabby apartment building. It scurried across the floor to the elevator. The figure fidgeted with the buttons as she hurriedly pushed the down button that would lead her to the lobby.

**BANG!**

As the door opened playing its elevator music, the girl rushed in without a second thought. Tears rolled down her face. Her heart bet faster and faster. Her breathing became erotic as she breath heavily. She looked across the panel as the numbers flashed by, reflecting off her shiny brown eyes.

**3...2...1 DING! **

The girl hurriedly ran out the elevator and pass all the people who were trying to get out the building as fast as they could too. The girl was carried out the building between two men as they pushed their way through the crowd that was clutched up at the entrance.

As she escaped the cramped space,the girl ran down a block and turned a corner. Her fingers were bruised from glass that shattered from her window, her feet were bleeding and had glass shards sticking from it, and her neck had a purple bruise that circled around her entire neck from the attempt of being strangled. Someone wanted her dead and she was able to escape them and the gate of death. She came from her hiding spot and walked the streets of the city. Past the bakery, past the Macy's, and past the McDonald's. She turned in a small alley way and laid her tired head on a soggy cardboard. She should had went to the hospital but, her feet couldn't carry her a second longer.

**BANG!**

The girl scurried to her feet, despite the pain, and ran down the alley way. The gunshot sounded close and she needed to escape the clutches of her murderer. As she ran, she came to a complete stop. She was at a dead end and she couldn't jump over the fence if she wanted to bruise herself more on the broken glass that was scattered all over the concrete. It was either worsen her condition or die by the hands of her murderer. She decided to worsen her condition. She had so much to live for and many people to live for and she couldn't end her life right now. As the girl climbed the fence with difficulty, her foot bled more. The top was finally in her reach and she paused to swing her legs over.

**Beep!**

"_Momo, MOMO! Where are you! Speak to me!"_

Her cellphone went off and she struggled to reach it and keep balance at the same time. She pulled out and cell phone and answered her call.

"Aizen-kun! Help me! Please help m-" The cell phone slid out her hand and dropped on the concrete. Momo felled forward as her breath ceased. Blood sifted from the middle of her head as her body fell forward.

Smoke sifted from the gun as red eyes looked towards the place where her bullet reached its target. She was able to get her target in head between both eyes and above both eyebrows. She shot the girl dead in the center of her brain. Better said her head. The women took out a walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"Mission accomplished." She spoke as her red eyes glistened off the moon.

* * *

Theme Music:

Saikou sokudo no seimeitai enerugii

Kanbatsu kaihi junkan kousei kairo

Teitaion! Teitaion! Tobe, saa! Kurasshaa in the sky

Shintou, shinri, nazo nokoshi, kaerou Nani ga kinou no

mama de Namida yogosareta no ka

Saigo ni tonde itta kakera wo Kogashiteku, kogasu!!

Tobe, saa! Kurasshaa in the sky

Shintou shinri nazo nokoshi,

kaerou Nanika ga karete

Dareka ga warau

Aa

Shunpatsusei chokusenteki gankou kaminari oto

Toppatsusei shinkouteki gendou raion

Kono sekai ni eien nante "mondaigai"

Hitotsu datte aru hazu ga nai yo, sou daro?

XxXxX

Episode 1: Assassinations and Funerals

The morning sun stretched itself across the suburban neighborhood. Its rays stretched across the white painted two story houses and shiny glass windows. The sun stretched itself over the cul-de-sac and into the house of a certain white-haired college student. The light tickled his face and he turned his head the other way. It was too early to be up and there was no class today so that meant a free day of no work and lectures. It also meant a day of working at the gym. Toushirou sighed as he pulled his covers away from his body. He sat upright and gently rubbed his hand over his face. He stood up and made his way to his bathroom to prepare for work.

* * *

Foot steps resounded throughout the hallway as high class leather boots walked down the marble floor. Black hair with fiery red highlights swayed behind its owner. Black eyes were filled with no emotion as it just looked forward. The figure pushed opened a door and walked in. Black pupils connected with dark violet ones.

"Welcome, Karin." Karin narrowed her eyes as she looked at the petite woman.

"Ms. Kurosaki to you. Can I get the new files on Momo Hinamori." The petite woman instantly bowed her head.

"I'm sorry Ms. Kurosaki. Hold on for a minute." The woman rolled her chair to the file cabinet and grabbed a black folder from the top and rolled back towards her desk to hand it back to Karin. The files were snatched from the woman's hand. Fingers rummaged through the folder and pulled out a few pages paper-clipped together. Karin chucked the folder back towards the woman and walked away from her desk.

"Also," She stopped in her tracks, "Know that from now on, you can't get in with an inch towards Ichigo." With that said, she walked down the hallway that led from the receptionist's office.

"Why is that?" the woman asked at Karin. She stopped in her tracks again and turned to face the petite woman.

"...You know why. If you form any type of connection, I will not hesitate to kill you and him if you ruin this mission. " Black hair swayed over her shoulder as Karin continued to walk. Personally, Karin didn't want to hurt Rukia. Rukia was a cool person in her book but, now is not the time to be forming connections with anyone of the Kuros. Kuro is short for Kurosaki. It was the nickname given to them by their father and it's their duty to live out the name.

Karin slowed her walking as she came to her brother's office. Ichigo Kurosaki was the vice-president and heir to the Kurosaki cooperation. He ran all departments in their father's absence and organize deals with local businesses. The instant sound of moaning and groaning sounded from the door and it didn't take Karin long to figure out what was going on. Without a second thought, she slid the door open and walked in. It startled the two people that were positioned on the desk.

"I see you two are at it again." She stared at the orange haired adults on the table. They both scrambled up and began to button their shirts and buckle their belts. Ichigo ran his hand through his hair and eyed the beauty right next to him.

"I think you should leave. I'll call you tonight." The lady shook her head and exited the room leaving only Karin and Ichigo. Karin narrowed her eyes and stared at Ichigo.

"Still fucking Orihime I see." "Shut up. You know our connection." Ichigo said as he sat down in his chair.

"Yeah the connection through your dick and her pussy. But, enough about your sex life. I have the files on Momo Hinamori and all I need is your stamp and signature on her biography." Karin placed the papers down on his desk. Grabbing his stamper and his pen, he quickly sign his name and stamped his signature.

" You plan on going through the mission." He folded his arms across his chest as he stared at his younger sister. Her erectness darken and no light was reflected off it.

"You shouldn't even have to ask that question."

She snatched the files from his desk and walked out his office. Her waiting period would soon be over before she could truly get her hands on him. First things first. Get her uniform and weapons ready.

* * *

As Toushirou stepped in the building, the place gotten quiet in an instance. The customers stood with concern faces directed at him, his staff had concern faces, even Rangiku had a concern expression presented on her usually cheerful face. He slowly walked across the fitness center as he made his way over to his office.

Rangiku stood to the side to let her boss make his way to his office. She would have blurted out what everyone was trying to hide from him. She would have blurted out the news she'd received this morning. She would have blurted out everything to save him all the pain and suffering. All she could do was watch as he opened the door to his office.

Toushirou entered his office and froze right on the spot. 3 men were standing in his office with forlorn expressions on their faces. One with red hair stood with a straight face refusing to show any emotion. The second man had blonde hair that covered his left eye and he stood with a very forlorn look. The third and final was one Toushirou could recognize anywhere. He was named Sosuke Aizen and he out of all seemed the most..sad.

"How may I help you gentlemen?" He closed the door behind him and stood perfectly straight in front of them.

"I think you should sit for this, Hitsugaya." Renji sighed looked Toushirou straight in the eye. "It's like this.." He began

* * *

xXxFrom A Distance, You'll Be KilledxXx

* * *

The rain poured harder, wetting everyone that was in the middle of its tantrum. What was rain really? Was it a dying river falling from heaven or was it the tears of a new soul. The tears of God, Allah, or Buddha himself over the grief of the love ones of the new soul. If it was true, then today they must feel the pain of Toushirou Hitsugaya. His pain was inexplainable as he watched the casket of his best friend sink into the ground. Tears rolled done his face, mixing with the rain. Momo Hinamori, his best friend, was in a better place where you wouldn't be judged, where you could truly live in harmony. Too bad he couldn't go with her or better yet, she didn't take him with her.

The weeping willow blew as the wind forcefully pushed it. Another life was gone and another funeral was nearby. Standing under the weeping willow's protective branches, Karin eyed the funeral. Funerals sickened her to know end and it was a long story to explain. A long story. From where she was, she could easily see the attendants leaving the muddy cemetery. She could also see one still standing there, his eyes glued to the casket that sunk slowly into the hole that was already dugged. His white hair stood out in the gray sky. She jumped down, her long black hair flowing behind her. She'd landed safely and walked towards the saddening sight but, not before opening her umbrella first.

The tears ceased ad the rain finally started to let up. Toushirou stared at the nearby field of chrysanthemums, gazing at their glowing whiteness. He didn't feel like looking at his friend and gazing at her cold and lifeless face. It was too agonizing.

"Another funeral?" Toushirou looked up and stared at the woman. Dressed in a black blazer and black skirt with her hair out below her shoulders wearing a saddening expression gave off the perfect expression. It made him wonder who she was.

"Yeah." He said slowly, not sure if he want to share any information with this woman.

"I see. A relative of yours." She asked.

"Not really. She was my childhood friend a-and she was l-like a s-sister to m-me." He turned his head the other direction to hide the tears. He lost the most important person in his life and he felt lonely. He would never see her again. He want have nobody to spit watermelon seeds at on a hot day nor someone to call them by a nickname. He won't hear Bedwetter Momo or Lil Shirou ever again. The next thing he knew he felt someone lift his chin up and dab at his tears with a hankie. She placed it in her pocket and stared at him.

"Crying is the worst thing you could do right about now. You'd lost someone important. I know how it feels but, would your friend want to see you cry or be strong about the situation. It's hard not to cry but, when you start to, think of the one you're crying for. Do they want to see you cry?" Toushirou dropped his head and stared at the wet grass beneath his shoes. Would Momo want him to cry? It would only make her feel more guilty for leaving this forsaken world. Slowly but, surely, he lifted his head.

"...No." The woman smiled softly.

"Exactly. Don't think they are always gone because, they will always be standing beside and guiding through your good and bad times."With that said, the woman left and Toushirou walked after her. Her words sunk in like ink through wet paper and it made the darkness in his heart light again. He finally caught up to her and stopped her.

"I just want to say thanks for what you said." He said looking into her eyes for the first time. Surprisingly to him they were a deep ebony color.

"No problem." She began to walk around him only to be stopped again.

"I would also like to know your name." He blushed a little at the comment. It didn't went unnoticed by her eyes though.

"I'm Karin Kurosaki. And yours?" She asked.

"I'm Toushirou Hitsugaya."

"I see. Well, it was nice meeting with you, Toushirou. I guess I'll see you around." She waved goodbye as she walked around him successfully. He waved back and muttered quietly,

"I guess In will."

_To be Continued..._

Ending Theme:

akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa hatashite kono te ni oenai mono na no ka?

motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte ikite yuku jutsu oshiete yo honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari mawari o nakushita to shite mo shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare

arasoi wa mada tsuzukun darou dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no sa gamushara ni natte miotoshite kita mono tatoeba dare ka no yasashii hohoemi mo

eien o shireba donna kurayami mo itami mo itsuka kiete sou yatte ima wa watashi o yogoshite zutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiro ni itsuka wa tadoritsukeru shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite

eien o shireba donna kurayami mo itami mo itsuka kiete shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare

motto ima ijou ni watashi o yogoshite hon no sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite

shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite

xXxX

Next Episode: Meetings and Heritages

_You said that I shouldn't cry and I followed your example. Now what do I do?_ **Anyone else want to try** **and bring our heritage into this conversation.** You must control your temper Karin.**/sickening laugh/****Fuck you Ichi-nii, fuck you.**


	2. Episode 2: Meetings and Heritages

SHIROUchan: This is chapter 2 of From A Distance, You'll Be Killed. I would like to make an announcement that concerns my other fics. One thing is, that there is a story done by two major HitsuxKarin fans and myself titled **50 Lemon Shots, Toushirou and Karin**. Read it and support the Hitsugaya and Karin paring. **Fame** will be updated tomorrow or sometime this week and so will When You Weren't There. Now, onto more characters:

Kurosaki Cooperation( Kuro Assassins):

President: Isshin Kurosaki

Vice President(Heir): Ichigo Kurosaki

Medical Captain: Orihime Inoue

Medical President: Yuzu Kurosaki

Assassin Fire: Karin Kurosaki

--

Kurosaki Cooperation Workers:

Personal Assistant( to Karin): Tatsuki Arisawa

Receptionist: Rukia Kuchiki

Office Manager: Renji Abarai

Personal Assistant(to Ichigo): Chad 'Sado' Yatsutora

Top Hit Man: Byakuya Kuchiki

--

Gotei 13 Agency(Shini Assassins):

President: Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamato

Vice President(Heir): Juushirou Ukitake

Medical Captain: Isane Kotetsu

Medical President: Retsu Unohana

Assassin Fire: Soi Fon

--

Gotei 13 Agency Workers:

Personal Assistant( to Juushirou): Kiyone Kotetsu

Receptionist: Nanao Ise

Office Manager: Gin Ichimaru

Top Hit man: Kenpachi Zaraki

--

Drug Addicts:

President: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

Vice President: Ulquiorra Schiffer

--

Store & Business Owners:

Kuchiki Industries: Byakuya Kuchiki, Hisana Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai

Anime3(Anime Shop): Gin Ichimaru, Izuru Kira

Urahara Shop: Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin

Flower Shop: Sosuke Aizen,Momo Hinamori

Ran Fitness Center: Toushirou Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto

Hisana is indeed alive in this fic. I thought it always sucked to have her dead. More characters will appear as the plot thickens. So far, these are going to be only main characters and minor characters in the chapters. Okay, onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

* * *

_On the last episode of **From A Distance, You'll Be Killed**_...

_He finally caught up to her and stopped her._

"_I just want to say thanks for what you said." He said looking into her eyes for the first time. Surprisingly to him they were a deep ebony color._

"_No problem." She began to walk around him only to be stopped again._

"_I would also like to know your name." He blushed a little at the comment. It didn't went unnoticed by her eyes though._

"_I'm Karin Kurosaki. And yours?" She asked._

"_I'm Toushirou Hitsugaya." _

"_I see. Well, it was nice meeting with you, Toushirou. I guess I'll see you around." She waved goodbye as she walked around him successfully. He waved back and muttered quietly,_

"_I guess I will."_

_**Karin Kurosaki faces Toushirou Hitsugaya! What could she possibly want with him?! Find out today on From A Distance, You'll Be Killed.**_

Theme Music:

Saikou sokudo no seimeitai enerugii

Kanbatsu kaihi junkan kousei kairo

Teitaion! Teitaion! Tobe, saa! Kurasshaa in the sky

Shintou, shinri, nazo nokoshi, kaerou Nani ga kinou no

mama de Namida yogosareta no ka

Saigo ni tonde itta kakera wo Kogashiteku, kogasu!!

Tobe, saa! Kurasshaa in the sky

Shintou shinri nazo nokoshi,

kaerou Nanika ga karete

Dareka ga warau

Aa

Shunpatsusei chokusenteki gankou kaminari oto

Toppatsusei shinkouteki gendou raion

Kono sekai ni eien nante "mondaigai"

Hitotsu datte aru hazu ga nai yo, sou daro?

Episode 2: Meetings and Heritages

The rain loudly made its rhythmic patter outside the homes of others. It graced the windows with its wet drops and silently slid down the glass. It slid off the cuticles on tree leaves and off the roofs of cars. Bluish -greenish eyes stared out the window, with a melancholic emotion surfacing on the pupil. His damped white hair clang to his face trying to hide what features it could. His lips were parted slightly and his breathing was slow. Toushirou stared at the wet outside and began to wonder about this day. The rain...it wouldn't stop flowing from above. Was she still crying for not being here by his side? He wondered. Memories flowed through his brain. Hinamori and him when they first met at the orphanage, when they celebrated his sixth birthday, when she and him graduated from high school(he was a boy genius), to now. He could feelthe tears inside him but, no wetness of a tear slid down his cheek.

"_Crying is the worst thing you could do right about now. You'd lost someone important. I know how it feels but, would your friend want to see you the way you are right now or to be strong about the situation. It's hard not to cry but, when you start to think of the one you're shedding your tears for, do they want to see you like this?" _

Her voice played in his head like ragtime music. Her words of wisdom spoke the truth he was too afraid to say. Was she the reason he stopped crying? The woman in the black blazer, black skirt, and ebony colored hair? No, she had name...

"_I would also like to know your name." He blushed a little at the comment. It didn't went unnoticed by her eyes though._

"_I'm Karin Kurosaki. And yours?" She asked._

"Karin..." he muttered the word loud enough so it was audible for his ears. Was it destiny that brought those two together or was it in God's will for those two meet. He sighed and turned his head the other way to stare at a painting of a goddess with the longest of ebony hair and the darkest of eyes.

"Karin...You said that I shouldn't cry... and I followed your example. Now... what do... I do?" His eyes slowly closed, he drifted himself into a troubling dream.

xXxFrom A Distance, You'll Be KilledxXx

A hand unbuttoned her blazer to show a a black tank. Her hand ran through her wet and slightly curly hair. Her eyes slowly opened and she sighed.

"Damn rain. Why do you always have to include me within your tantrum?" She walked behind a changing screen and undress herself. She flung her tank off and and slid her skirt down her legs. She was left in nothing but a bra and panties. Resting on her sofa, she thought of today's event's in chronological order. Warning Rukia, discussing missions with Ichi-nii, having lunch with crazy twin, showing up at some shiftless funeral, comforting a boy named Toushirou Hitsugaya, and arriving at home drenched from head to toe.

"Not that any of today's events were pleasing but, that guy caught my attention." She clicked her teeth and sounded out his name, " Tou-shi-rou Hi-tsu-ga-ya. Weird name."

"What's a weird name?" Karin turned her head to see who had spoken. Not to her surprise, it was Yuzu. Till this day, Karin always asked herself how they were twins. They were fraternal but, it seems they were polar opposites. Her sister was all about everything girlish and pretty. Karin is all about everything sporty and hardcore. Yuzu was a fan of romantic comedies, Karin favored real terrifying scary movies. Her twin had wavy beige hair with brown eyes that was gentle. She had spiky black hair with ebony eyes that hold killer instincts. They were two opposites.

"Why are you in here, Yuzu?" Karin asked wondering why her sister was lurking around her apartment. Not so much apartment but, condo.

"Well, I was here to tell you something important but, I see a man has graced his presence into your mind. So, tell me, who is it?" Karin stared at her nosy twin, hoping looks could kill. So, she met a man with blue-green eyes and white hair. She could hardly find how he was her sister's business.

"It's none of your business." She stated coldly, " He's my issue, now, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Yuzu blew a strand of hair away from her face and faced her sister.

"As you may know, we have a meeting with Central 46 tonight." Karin shook her head as she listened to the rest of Yuzu's explanation, " They've stated in their e-mail that it was a special occasion for the Kuro Cooperation and we must be their 7:30 sharp to introduce our selves to the organization. The actual meeting doesn't begin till 8:00 pm. I'm here to get you so we can hurry up and-wait! Where are you going!?" Yuzu asked as her sister walked towards her bedroom.

"I'm going to go prepare myself. I'll be done in at least 20 minutes." With that stated, she entered her bedroom, leaving Yuzu alone in the living room. Knowing that this was a special meeting and seeing her sister's specially designed dress, Karin laid out a red kimono with black and orange shiny material spread about that was easy to move in if someone goes out of control. As she entered the shower, her cellular phone began to ring. Already having a clue of who it is, she picked up her phone and said a very cold hello.

"Kurosaki. An urgent meeting is tomorrow at dawn. Be there." She hung her phone up and placed it back on the counter. What was it with meetings this week. She bet that on Friday she would have a meeting again at dawn. The water ran down her slightly tanned body as she washed her hair. Thoughts of the man would not leave her brain as images flashed by. Why was he inside her head at the moment? Would he be important later on in her life? She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. She rinsed her hair and turned of the water still standing in place.

"Toushirou...you must be something special."

xXxFrom A Distance, You'll Be KilledxXx

Ichigo gazed at his sister for a mere minute. It wasn't like Karin to stare at scenery and not make comment like ' Why would someone name their restaurant Tomatoes?' or 'I can't believe people would dress up for that kind of event.' Her onyx eyes were a little lifeless and her lips that were that of a light red color was parted.

"Karin? Are you okay?" He asked, worried about his sister. She only nodded her head and finally faced forward. She took out her cellular and typed in her next meeting for this week. She put her phone inside her dress and moved a strand from her face.

"What is this meeting particularly about anyways?" She wasn't the woman of patience. She loved to get to the point and if the point wasn't good for her taste you would guarantee your company that she will not arrive a second later. Ichigo smirked, glad to see that his sister is back to her non-patient self. He ran a rough hand through his orange locks and gazed at her from the corner of his eyes.

"From what dad told me, it involves us of some sort. I probably already know what they want with us and I don't like it one bit." All eyes were on him as he continued to explain. " You remember Hoshino Yamada, one of the newly appointed judges." The twins nod their heads simultaneously, " Well, he was apparently killed by a traitor within Shini cooperation. Of course being betrayed by one of their comrades, they turn to the other strongest cooperation which happens to be us. They want one of us to be their leader and from what I heard it ain't me." Yuzu became wide-eyed and Karin only nod her head. It was typical cycle in her opinion. It was like this story C.C told her when she was in her pre-teens. Join a cooperation, get shot, move onto the next cooperation, get shot yet again, and move onto another cooperation. It was like this for years and years.

"Well their shit out of luck then. I'm going to tell them to kiss my ass if it's me and if it's Yuzu she sure as hell ain't joining. Those idiots are corrupt but,-" She opened her dark eyes that sparkled with killer intent, " Now that I think about, they may be of some use to us." Yuzu looked at her sister and decided to speak up at that moment.

"I guess we have no choice. Since brother already knows it's not him and you seem serious of not joining then I guess it's only up to me. " She stared at her sister who was giving her glare. A warning glare, that is. A shiver was sent down her spine and she turned to her brother who had his eyes close and only a frown formed on his lips. Yuzu sighed and for the rest of the ride it was total silence.

The limousine pulled up in front of a prestigious looking courthouse. As the Kuros stepped out the car one by one, Karin noticed something was missing on her and she slowly but, hurriedly walked up to Ichigo.

"Did you bring my usual wakizashi?" She whispered in a hushed voice. Ichigo thought for a moment and checked the sleeve of his kimono. He pulled out an all black wakizashi and handed it Karin. She placed it the back of sash so it was unnoticeable from others. They entered the building and immediately shield their eyes. They were not use bright gold colors and other honey complexions that were known as wallpaper, chandeliers, and just about everything. It was simply irritating to the eyes.

The escort directed them into the dark room with much difficulty for they could barely see. The door was silently shut and the Kurosakis quietly made their ways to their assigned seat. Her onyx eyes gazed over every last wisemen and judge for any signs of suspicion. One guy who appeared in his late forties fidgeted in his seat as he stared at Yuzu. She placed a gentle hand on her wakizashi and waited for someone to speak up. One judge cleared his throat and started to make an announcement. " Welcome Kurosakis. We are very honored to be in your presence this faithful day." He bowed with the rest of Central 46 and Ichigo held his hand up to signal them to stop.

"That is enough. You can stop. We are grateful to be here, really. Now what was the reason you requested our presence." The guy hurriedly stood up and cleared his throat. His brown eyes gazed over the Kurosakis and he proceeded with his sentence.

"As it was told to your father, one of our recent members has been put to death by some treacherous traitor who worked within the Gotei 13 Agency. We disconnected our ties with the Gotei and lost our leader in advance. We seek assistant in your company and thankfully your father agreed to allow us to choose our next leader out of his children." They nod their heads and the judge continued his explanation, " Before you arrived we decided on our next leader. She would be Yuzu Kurosaki." Yuzu stared with wide eyes and one wisemen banged his fist.

"To hell she would be our next leader!" Karin looked at him questioningly and told him 'What's wrong?'. "This organization, Central 46, has started off as a successful organization. Why was that? BECAUSE A MAN WAS RULING!! They've always been from then and now to make this wench the head of 46 is idiotic! With her as head everything we worked for will fall. Why? Because an AMERICAN-JAPANESE HALF-BREED BITCH TAKES ORDER!!" Karin unsheathed her wakizashi and ran over to where the man was siting. With one good sweep, she decapitated him. Blood gushed out from the previous place his head was and his head rolled the down the table passing others with frightening expressions. Karin slowly stood up straight and looked at everyone. She spoke,

"Now gentlemen. We know full good and well that your previous leaders started out as men. But men please lets settle this responsibly and in fact, I'm going to show you how serious I am by saying what I'm about to say in our native language." She wore a small smile and began to speak Japanese in a kind voice.

"_**Now as your leader's oldest sister I will be her personal protector. If you see something wrong with her ruling please don't hesitate to contact any of us. If you have something on your mind that is very personal and is in regards to my family please say it out loud. If it is negative then we will do everything in our power to get this situation straight.**_" The wisemen's head rolled by her foot and she lifted his head up and juggled it like a soccer ball._** " Just like I did with this fucker right here."**_ She held his head up high and threw it into the crowd. _**" Now.. anyone else want to try and bring our heritage into this conversation? If so then if any of you fuckers wants to say it NOW IS THE FUCKING TIME!!**_" The crowd shrunk down at the outburst and Karin return to her normal self._** " Didn't think so." **_

Ichigo took a brave breath in and exhale and spoke up to his psycho sister. " You must control your temper Karin. Though I was seconds away from killing him myself but, now you have everyone scared of us. " Karin gave him a cold glare and pivoted her whole body towards his direction.

"_**Urusei, Ichi-nii."**_ With that said the rest of the night was spent in fear and violence.

xXxFrom A Distance, You'll Be KilledxXx

High-class creme-colored heels walked down the hallway loudly. She was in a hurry to arrive at her destination. Last night played in her head over and over and her sister's speech rang through her mind. The look on her face and the venom that was dripped into her voice as she spoke greatly scared Yuzu. Her sister took a drastic change ever since their family grew quiet. The funeral was still fuzzy inside her mind but, she knew who died that dreadful day. Yuzu shuddered and walked forward. She should remove those thoughts from her head and face the future with a bright smile.

"Woah! Watch out miss!!" Yuzu turned around and was soon on her butt. Rubbing her sore bottom, she stared up at the person who caused the accident. His spiky dark hair held a violet sheen and his black eyes stared at her auburn pupils. He outstretched his hand and she gladly took it.

"I'm very sorry, Miss. I wasn't watching where I was going and accidentally bumped-" Yuzu stopped him by tracing the '69' tattoo on his face.

"It's fine, really. Please tell me, what is your name?" She stopped tracing his tattoo and placed her gentle hand on his cheek. A very tiny blush appeared on his face.

"I'm Shuuhei Hisagi and your name?" She giggled and removed her hand.

"I'm Yuzu. Just Yuzu." She gave him a bright smile to match his smirk.

xXxFrom A Distance, You'll Be KilledxXx

Sweat slid down from her forehead as she drank from her water bottle to cease her thirst. The woman beside her looked at her successor and smirked. Her student grown tremendously since she took her in at the age of five. Now look at her, now twenty-one and kicking ass like no tomorrow. If she knew any better, she would think her student was better than her. She chuckled at the possibility of that thought being true. Karin looked at her master questioningly.

"What's the matter with you?" The older woman stopped chuckling and stared up at the sky.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how it was almost time for you to take over Red Order. You know it's only five years until then or was it four?"

"It was four. I'm taking it over when I'm twenty-five remember. Besides how could you forget your wedding date...C.C." C.C gave Karin a look of hatred. She hated that name with a passion.

"Stop calling me that, Fire Hybrid. You know I hate that nickname. Anyways, I didn't forget my own wedding. I never would. Now, let's go. We have a meeting to begin." They stood and walked across the grassy field to their destination. In the distance, they stopped at a cliff and instantly jumped over. They didn't fall into the river, they climbed into a secret passage way embedded into the cliff. As they, walked down the rocky hallway, lights on the high ceilings came on to guide their way.

"We're here." C.C said, typing in a code. The door slid open and they walked into a black room with other members already in it. Red lights shone from above as the only light source. Karin walked to her spot and was instantly hugged from behind. She made no motion or showed no attempt to remove the arms around her waist.

"How you doing, Karin-chan?" A man revealed his face from behind her. He appeared in his early twenties with long brown hair tied into a low ponytail on the base of his neck and red eyes.

"Yuudai, would you please remove your arms from my waist before I forcefully rip them off." He removed his arms at the threat and stood next to her.

"Feisty as ever Karin-chan."

"Stop using chan at the end of my name. We're no longer in Japan you know." The name that escaped her name brought back memories. She spent all of her childhood in Japan, but ever since_ she_ died, life wasn't the same and neither was Karin. She ran a semi-gentle hand through her hair. Her highlights seemed to glowed under the red lights. C.C sat in her seat in front of all her lovely little fire-level assassins.

There were four major levels of assassins. Earth-level, Water-level, Wind-level, and finally Fire-Level. Red Order is only short for Red Order Stealth Force. This organization was created secretly under the government of every country there was. If the nation's army couldn't get their point across to another country, just one glimpse of the guys would do nicely. They are mostly known and titled as terrorists. Though the government only knows about them, some top secret spies and former Navy soldiers are resigned to Red Order if their ability exceeds the scale.

If you were new you would start off as an apprentice to any level assassin. You are known as an Ice-Level assassin if you are an apprentice to a Water-level or Wind-level assassin. If were an apprentice to and Earth-Level assassin you are known as a Wood-level assassin. A Thunder-Level assassin is hard to come by and are sometimes unwanted due to their masters, Fire-Level assassins.

Karin was a bit of prodigy and was soon placed as a Wind-Level assassin and was taken in by C.C. As a Fire-Level assassin, she now embarks on more dangerous missions and was apart of the terrorist group that participated in September eleventh.

"Listen up! Since the government seems to be busy at the moment, so we can focus on our little problem with the Wind Level assassins." Her fierce red eyes scanned over her assassins and she sighed before blowing a strand of pink hair from her face. " As you know, we have received minor attacks from them and some of their partners, or Shinis as they are known. They want us gone and we are not going out without a fight. That's why we are joining the Kurosaki Cooperation!" whispers were heard and Karin stared at C.C., smirking. She knew what her leader's true intentions were and she already agreed to the conditions.

"Karin."She looked up at the sound of her name and waited for her master to speak. " This is a long term mission fortunately for you. In fact, this will help us with the Wind-Level assassins." This caught her full attention and her eyes never left C.C. " There's this little nuisance that I believe is connected to the Wind-Level assassins. I maybe wrong but, I have this feeling. He may be unaware of it but, if he falls into the hands of WL then we're in for a lot of battles.. If you get close to him, you should at least get some info. Once you get everything you need to know, kill him under my order. Sounds simple enough, right?" Karin only nodded her head and took out a pair of contacts and placed them into her eyes.

"Don't worry. This mission will be easy." Yuudai eyed her and let out a secret smile, knowing the mission will be successful. he turned to face their leader as she continued to speak about missions then drifting off to her wedding, causing them to sigh.

xXxFrom A Distance, You'll Be KilledxXx

As his feet disturbed the pattern of the grass, Toushirou looked on to see Momo's grave in the distance. He placed the marigolds on top and prayed silently. He stopped crying days ago thanks to certain someone but, one thing nagged at him. Who was Karin really? Why did she decided to comfort him that day? A figure walked pass him and he turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of onyx hair.

"Karin.." He whispered and shook his head to get rid of the thoughts about her. The figured stopped and turned around, her ebony eyes stared and she forced a smile.

"Toushirou! I see you're still well." He only shook his head and stared up at clear blue sky.

"How come it's always a cemetery where we meet?" Her only response was a mere shrug and she too stared up at the sky.

"I don't know really." He turned his head sidewards to see her face. Her skin was slightly tanned, her lips were a soft red color, and her onyx eyes glimmered.

"Who are you really?'" She shrugged again and turned her head sidewards to see his face.

"I'm just me. If I was anyone else it would be bogus. I'm just a woman you meet every time. Maybe it's something about us too that destiny wants to create." She began to walk with him following in pursuit. She stopped when she was a great distance from their previous location. "Besides," she continued, "Who are you really?" A small smirk seemed to found its way on Toushirou's face.

"I'm...I'm just me." the wind rustled his white spiky hair and blew her ebony hair. A small smile was seen in his eyes and words came from her lips.

"I guess you are."

xXxFrom A Distance, You'll Be KilledxXx

_To be Continued..._

Ending Theme:

akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa hatashite kono te ni oenai mono na no ka?

motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte ikite yuku jutsu oshiete yo honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari mawari o nakushita to shite mo shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare

arasoi wa mada tsuzukun darou dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no sa gamushara ni natte miotoshite kita mono tatoeba dare ka no yasashii hohoemi mo

eien o shireba donna kurayami mo itami mo itsuka kiete sou yatte ima wa watashi o yogoshite zutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiro ni itsuka wa tadoritsukeru shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite

eien o shireba donna kurayami mo itami mo itsuka kiete shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare

motto ima ijou ni watashi o yogoshite hon no sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite

shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite

Next Episode: Inevitable Situations and Rings

_Tell me Karin.,what is our bond exactly? We have..this special connection._** Toushirou Hitsugaya, you have no idea what you are in for.** I guess Karin was right. I guess it's time to make it official, so Orihime..will you marry me. **Relationships...what a waste of time.**


End file.
